Mystery of the Keys
by no1nosme
Summary: Brittany's family has gotten captured by the evil Valentine. Valentine has taken their Keys, thus taking over the world. What happens when Brittany is away and ready to save her family? Valentine's children, Rex and Alvin, are after her too. Is there really anyone who Brittany can trust in this dangerous world? Can Brittany change this terrible world and save everyone in it?
1. The Beginning

**Hey guys! I haven't posted a story (or chapter for The Lightness and Darkness) in a while but here I am! I'll be posting a new chapter for The Lightness and Darkness today, hopefully. This is a new story idea that came to mind that I just I had to put on here! It's kind of like The Lightness and Darkness but sort of different. Its setting is in a different state of Earth, more in the future, like how Panem (in the Hunger Games) is the future America (jk). More like an alternate universe. Enjoy!**

**Mystery of the Keys  
**

**Ch 1  
**

**Prologue  
**

A young girl with long, auburn hair, ice blue eyes, tan skin, and a beautiful face ran through a field of sunflowers, laughing. Her older brother and sister, twin brother, and little brother and sister ran along with her. They were all so young.

This was before the world changed into the terrible place we live in currently.

This was the family, the story, the myth, that changed the world for the worse.

This family had incredible powers. The world had been a terrible place until this family came together.

Let us start with the descriptions.

The father. His real name is Father Time.

The mother. Her real name is Mother Nature.

This is probably the most powerful couple ever known. They control everything.

Their oldest son. He is the Commander of Fire. He controls everything fire-like. He controls lightning, lava, and light.

Their eldest daughter. She controls the water. She controls the ice, the sea, and the storms.

Their middle son. He controls the air. He controls the psychic abilities, the motions of the oceans and seas.

Their youngest daughter controls nature. She controls the animals and the growth of plants.

The youngest son controls earth. he controls rocks and sand. He controls the rocks of the moon.

What are you thinking now? Are you thinking I skipped the middle daughter? I did say "her older brother and sister, twin brother, and little brother and sister ran along with her"! There is another child. She is a girl, a girl named Brittianna** (it supposed to sound as if it's said by a Spanish person)**.

Brittianna was the special daughter. She had something amazing happen to her...she had all the powers. Every single one of them. She didn't use them much, only when she needed to. She wasn't selfish about the powers, that's why she deserved them the most.

This family controlled everything. They kept the world in balance. They were hard to find.

They lived in a small, cozy cottage in the Meadows. The Meadows was probably the most peaceful place in the world. Nothing bad ever happened there.

The world was in a state of peace. There was no machinery to distract people. The world was warm and cool. No one was destructive in the world.

There was a realm that hated all this peacefulness. The leader of this realm was named Valentine. He was a master of darkness.

Valentine used to love the woman named Mother Nature. She loved him until Father Time came along. She fell in love with Father Time and out of love with Valentine. Valentine promised her that she'd regret the day she fell in love with Father Time.

Anyway, in the family of the powers, each family member carried a key. The keys were a symbol of their powers. If any of them missed their keys then the world would start to become chaotic. They would turn weak and defenseless if they were missing their keys, so they couldn't use their powers.

Valentine knew this.

One day, the day the children were playing in the meadows of the Meadows. They were having fun. The sky suddenly turned dark in black. They could not see. They saw something red in the distance. It was growing larger by the minute.

The oldest daughter, Brook, who had the water powers, picked up the youngest girl, Brice, who had the nature powers. The oldest son, Blaze, who had the fire powers, picked up the youngest boy, BJ. The elder twins, Brittianna (Brittany's her nickname) and Brayden, ran towards the house, hand-in-hand. The eldest siblings, still holding the younger twins (Brice and BJ), ran after them.

Brice and BJ were screaming as Brook and Blaze took them inside. Brayden and Brittianna stood outside the house. The mysterious red thing was getting closer. Brayden and Brittianna put their hands in two different directions. The shot something purple from their hands. The glowing purple somethings made a dome around the house. A force field.

**Brittianna's POV**

We ran inside once the force field was up. Brook and Blaze were cradling my crying little siblings. My mother, Bridget, was looking for something, and my father, Brandon, was mumbling something under his breath, looking worried. I ran to m mother and father.

I said, sounding alarmed, "What's going on? What's happening? What's that red thing in that black sky?"

My mother responded, "Brittianna, dear, Valentine has found us. He and his army are the red thing in the sky. He's coming to take the Keys."

My eyes became wide. They had explained this to us years ago.

I was even more worried now, "But we didn't decide who'd go into hiding to save the rest of us!"

My father knelt down in front of me. With a sigh, he explained, "Brittianna...we've chosen you...you have all the powers that the rest of us have..."

I had tears in my eyes now, "But Daddy! I-I can't!"

He kissed my forehead gently and whispered into my ear in a comforting voice, "We trust you, sweetie...you're our only hope..."

I slowly nodded, tears streaming down my face.

All of my family members gave me a big hug and kiss. They all told me that they loved me very much and that they knew I could do this.

My mother gently brought me to Brice's bedroom. She hurriedly pushed the wardrobe to the side. There was a keyhole.

My mom whispered, "Put your key in...it'll unlock a secret passage to safety that only your key can unlock."

I nodded and slowly took my key, that was around my neck on a necklace, off my neck and into the keyhole. I turned the key to the side and the ground opened up to a secret passageway. My mother ran out as I hastily went down the stairs of the passageway, taking my key with me.

The whole passageway entrance closed up.

There was a dark tunnel that gave me second thoughts about doing this. I looked back up at the entrance and I slowly descended down the staircase and to the tunnel.

I froze when I heard the painful screams of Brice and BJ.

I felt tears in my eyes and I quickly ran down the tunnel into darkness.

**Outside the escape tunnel**

The door flew off its hinges as men dressed in black cloaks stormed in. The Family of the Elements quickly scattered.

The young Brice and BJ hid behind the couch. They were only children. They thought it was a great hiding spot.

A large man came in. He smirked and stomped behind the couch. He picked them up and threw them across the room. They screamed in pain as they hit the the wall with a '_thud!_'.

Bridget quickly heard and ran out of her hiding spot. She ran to Brice and BJ and she picked them up, comforting them.

Valentine walked in. He was smirking. He walked to Bridget and took the young twins from her.

Brice and BJ looked up at him. They were terrified. He smirked at them. He reached for their necks and he suddenly ripped the keys off their necks. They screamed in pain as their powers were ripped out of them. They fell to the ground. They were extremely weak. They were breathing lightly, their eyes closed.

The black-cloaked men ripped the keys off of each person and gave the keys to Valentine.

Valentine said to Bridget, "Are these all the keys?"

She whispered in pain, "Yes. There are no more keys." She was protecting Brittianna. She wasn't going to say there was another key.

Brandon whispered, "You can never control all the keys at once."

Valentine said, "Oh really?"

Valentine wrapped all the keys around his neck and the whole place exploded.

**Years later**

Every single place in the world was dark and cold. King Valentine controlled the entire world. He divided the world and cities. He divided the cities to where the kids could only be all boys or all girls unless the kids were found near the town and had to be put into an orphanage. Only the biggest cities allowed both gender children.

King Valentine locked up the Family of Powers.

Today, Valentine's sons, Alvin and Rex, were to become Prince Alvin and Prince Rex.

While Valentine, Alvin, and Rex were getting ready, the poor, sweet Queen Angelica came in. The poor Queen was kidnapped and forced to marry the terrible King Valentine. She was also forced into having the awful child named Rex. She didn't mind Alvin so much. He wasn't too bad.

Queen Angelica said to King Valentine, "I-I bring bad news."

He looked at her questioningly while polishing the Keys, "What?"

Queen Angelica looked away and whispered, "There is one more Key..."

His eyes became wide, he looked furious, "WHAT!"

Queen Angelica flinched and whimpered, backing away.

He looked at Rex and Alvin, glaring slightly, and said, "I want you to find the last Key. Bring it to me and whoever beholds it."

They nodded. They looked back at the Queen.

She said to them, "It is a girl. She's your age."

Angelica slowly pulled up a picture of a tall girl. She had the most beautiful electric, ice blue eyes anyone had ever seen. She had very long auburn hair and tan skin. She wore pink clothes and her hair up in a high ponytail. She was standing next to a lady that looked nothing like her. She was supposedly her mother.

The Queen said, "Her name is Brittianna."

Alvin seemed frozen at the sight of the girl.

He whispered, "Wow..."

Rex slapped his arm.

Valentine looked at Rex, he said, "I want you two to make her fall for you. Make sure she'll want to come back here."

Rex nodded, responding for himself and Alvin because Alvin was still in a daze.

Valentine said, "Go. Now."

Rex nodded and grabbed Alvin's arm and pulled him off.

**Well, I hope you guys liked this. I've been working on it for awhile. I hope I'll get to update The Lightness and Darkness today. Please R&R! I love you guys! I'll love you more if you review!  
**

**~no1nosme~  
**


	2. Meeting the Final Key Beholder

**Hey guys! Chapter two is here! Thanks for the reviews! Before we start this chapter, I have something to say to that anonymous reviewer from a few days ago…I WILL NOT MAKE BRITTANY KILL ALVIN! Brittany doesn't do that! Now I can start this chapter.**

**MOTK  
**

**Ch. 2  
**

**Meeting the Final Key Beholder  
**

**Brittianna's POV years ago  
**

I covered my eyes as I finally made it out of the tunnel, tear stains covering my face. I couldn't get over the fact that Valentine had my family. I had almost ran back to retrieve them a few days ago. It's terrible to know that my family is probably being tortured as I climb out of this tunnel.

This was the first time I had seen any type of light in days. My stomach was growling with hunger. My eyes burned from the light here.

I took in my surroundings. The ground was covered with filthy snow. The sky was a disgusting grayish-black. It was a brighter color out here than it was in that tunnel, though.

I wrapped my arms around myself. It was freezing out here. I knew this terrible world was a result of the Keys falling into the wrong hands. I sighed. That only reminded me more of my family. I wiped the incoming tears away from my eyes. I had to be strong. I had to find a place to stay. Someplace warm.

I slowly trudged to the glowing city in the distance. I was so weak. I hadn't eaten in days. The snow fell into my shoes and my nose turned red. I started to sneeze. I guess I was catching a cold.

I hadn't realized how long it actually took to get to the city. It was freezing here too. I stumbled on the uneven sidewalk. I tripped, but I didn't hit the ground. I looked up into a pair of bright green eyes. I was confused for a moment before realizing it was a man who had caught me. He picked me up.

He inspected me over and frowned, "You're shaking and starving, poor thing. You look a little sick too. C'mon, let me take you to my house."

I nodded slightly and rested my head on his chest. I closed my eyes for what felt like seconds before I heard the man speak again.

"We're here."

I picked my head up and opened my eyes. I looked around. The whole room looked quite inviting. There was a large fireplace. The warm embers of the fire reminded me of my older brother with his fire powers. I sniffled and looked away. There was a picture of the man holding me and a woman who was unknown. There were many pictures of them. There were also quite a few pictures of a boy with bright orangish-brown eyes.

The man who was holding me laid me in front of the fire. He wrapped a blanket around my her shivering body. I heard him walk away and into another room.

I heard small footsteps walk towards me. The boy from the pictures peeked at me. His bright orange glistened from the fire. He had shiny, bright brown hair. He wore a orange pajama shirt and matching pajama pants.

He brushed my hair out of my face. He questioned softly, "What's your name?"

I whispered, "Brittianna."

He smiled and said, "That's pretty but a little hard to say." He thought for a moment before giving me a big smile, "I'll call you Brittany."

I smiled and sat up and said, "That sounds nice."

He inspected me over and said, "Your dress is soaking. I can get you one of my mom's old clothes from when she was a kid."

I nodded. He helped me up and we ran down the hall.

After a few minutes, we came back. I was wearing pink pajama shirt with a red heart in the center of my chest and pink pajama pants with a bunch of red hearts all over them.

The man had come back. The lady from the pictures was next to him. She had kind-looking orange eyes. She also had long dark black hair. The man, now that I had a better look at him, had bright green eyes and short, bright brown hair.

The lady gave me a kind smile and said, "We're the Carson family. I'm Elizabeth."

The man said, "I'm John."

"And I'm Calvin, " said the boy.

Elizabeth said, "How about you stay with us? I don't think you live around here."

I couldn't give myself away. I was going to have to save my family alone. No one could help me. I said, "No. I was looking for a place to stay. I live in the streets. I don't have a family."

**Present day**

Calvin and I were in the library. I trusted Calvin to know my secret of the Key. We were looking through books upon books about Valentine taking the Keys away, well, Valentine's version of the taking of the Keys. In none of these books did it say where Valentine was keeping my family or where he was keeping the Keys.

I sighed and looked at the clock. I mumbled, "We have to be getting home. Mom'll be worried sick if we don't get home soon."

Calvin nodded. We got up and checked out a few books. We walked out of the library. We started walking home. We stayed close to each other, keeping each other warm. It hadn't stopped snowing since the day Valentine had taken the Keys. There were many people begging for food , money, and warmth on the side of the streets.

This world was terrible. It was all thanks to Valentine. Everytime I thought of that villain, I felt like puking in disgust.

I don't know how long I was thinking about how much I hated Valentine because we were suddenly home.

We walked inside and we took off our snow gear. Our mother smiled at us and said, "How was school?"

Calvin responded, "Boring as usual."

Our mother chuckled lightly. She said, "Oh, I have some news. We have two guests staying with us. They're coming tomorrow. It was a forced stay because King Valentine sent us a letter saying we had to take them in. They're on the lookout for someone important."

I rolled my eyes and said, "Whatever. We're going to do some reading. C'mon, Calvin." I pulled Calvin down the hallway and to our room. We shared a room. We laid on our respected beds.

Around dinnertime, we left our bedroom and joined our parents in the dining room. We started to eat a delicious dinner of turkey, corn, and mashed potatoes with gravy. Halfway through dinner, we heard a knock at the door.

My mother stood up and said, "I'll go get the door." With that said, she walked out. We heard the door open.

Someone said, "Thank you for letting us stay here on our quest."

My mother said, "Well, it's not rally like we had a choice."

Another person said, "We don't know how long it'll take to find this person, it could be months." My mother and two boys my age walked in. The boys' eyes widened when they saw me. The boy with the golden eyes continued, "Or seconds."

I felt really uncomfortable. Both of these mysterious boys were watching me.

After a moment of uncomfortable silence, my mother clapped her hands together and said, "Well, isn't this lovely? I'll show you boys to your rooms!"

My mother walked away, expecting the house guests to follow. They just stayed there, watching me.

I stood up and said, "I'm gonna go, um, hit those books!" I ran to my room as fast as I could.

We watched as the girl ran out of the room.

**Rex's POV**

I had black, styled hair and cold, bright yellow eyes, compared to my one-second younger brother with his warm, gold eyes and messy brown hair.

Mr. Carson said to us, "Would you like to introduce yourselves?"

I bowed and said, "It is very nice to meet you. I am Rex."

My brother continued, "And I'm Alvin."

I glared at Alvin and responded, "Y'know, you could be more polite and acted like you cared."

Alvin wasn't even paying attention to me. He was staring back at the way the girl had run out. He said, "I care about going to meet her."

I rolled my eyes and whispered to him, "You have to remember the plan Father has given us. She has to fall in love with me. All you do is make sure she gets the potion."

Alvin nodded, still ignoring me completely.

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I just got back from vacation last night! PLEASE R &R!**


	3. More Problems Stir

**Hola everyone! I'm SO sorry I haven't posted a new chapter in FOREVER! I hope you all can forgive me! MissUnderstood999, you are so right! (It's an inside joke!) Anyway, let's start!**

**MOTK**

**Ch. 3**

**More Problems Stir**

**Rex's POV  
**

I had sneaked away from Mrs. Carson's official house tour. I went over to Brittany's room and carefully knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I heard her yell from the other side of the door.

I opened the door and walked in. Brittany was laying on her bed, doing schoolwork. I closed the door behind me.

She looked up from her work. Her eyes widened slightly from the sight of me.

She stuttered a little, "Um, w-what do you want?"

I gave her a grin and said, "All I want is to meet a beautiful girl, such as yourself." I gently took her hand and kissed the top of it.

She blushed madly and gently pulled her hand back. She said, "Well, I'm Brittany."

I smiled and said, "A gorgeous name for a gorgeous girl."

Her face turned a deep red and she said, "Oh, stop it."

I grinned.

_This is too easy._

**Alvin's POV**

It was early in the morning and so far I was the only one up. I stood on the porch, watching everyone's suffering. I couldn't believe how terrible Father had made this world.

I jumped when I heard the door open behind me. I turned around to see Brittany standing there.

She smiled at me and said, "Morning."

I smiled and said, "Good morning."

Brittany said, "Are you home sick?"

"Quite the opposite."

She grinned.

She looked out over the world and sighed. She whispered, "I remember when the world was happy..."

I looked at her and said, "You do?"

"Of coarse."

"What do you remember about it?"

"Well, I remember snow only came in the winter. The rain was actually pleasant. I remember the gorgeous fields and flowers. I remember the forests with all the beautiful creatures. I remember there was no Valentine."

I nodded and said, "That sounds like a great place to live."

"It was the best."

We heard the door open again and when we looked back, Mrs. Carson was poking her head through the door. Mrs. Carson said, "Sorry to interrupt, but breakfast is ready."

We both nodded and walked inside.

* * *

**Calvin's POV**

After a few days, everyone seemed to be getting along. But I was a little suspicious of Rex and Alvin. Something wasn't right with them. Especially Rex. But Brittany seemed to trust them. Rex and Alvin always seemed to be whispering about something all the time. They were going to do something bad. Terrible. Horrifying.

And I was going to stop them.

I walked over to Rex and Alvin.

"We need to talk."

They stared at me before nodding. We walked outside, through the snow, and into the woods.

Rex crossed his arms and said, "What do we need to talk about?"

"I know you're up to something. And I know it includes Brittany. So spill. What are you up to?"

Rex and Alvin glanced at each other. Alvin had pleading eyes and Rex had an evil look in his eyes.

Rex gave us an evil laugh, "I knew you knew too much."

I tilted my head in confusion. I asked, "What are you talking about?"

Rex was searching for something in his pocket.

Alvin was pleading with him. "Please, Rex! No!"

Rex pulled something out of his pocket. "I must," he said.

My eyes went wide at what I saw in Rex's hand. Brittany had showed me in a picture. It was the Key of the Winds. It was her twin brother, Brayden, who owned that Key. The Key controlled any type of air, the currents of the waters, and all psychic abilities.

Rex smirked and said, "So Brittiannna's taught you about this Key."

I gave him small nod.

"So you know this Key can control portals," Rex said.

I gave him another nod.

Rex smirked and responded, "How about we test it out? Y'know, find out if it really does control portals."

I just stayed quiet.

Rex wrapped the chain, that was attached to the Key, around his neck. He put his hand out to the air next to me. It stated to steam and swirl in a giant circle. I gasped and backed away. The smoke turned a purplish black. The center suddenly opened up, revealing a place I had never seen before.

Rex smirked at me and said, "See ya later."

The air under e started swirling. From my waist down was sucked into a middle tornado. That's when I started to freak out and yelled, "Please! Stop! Don't do this!"

"Too late," Rex said and he guided the tornado into the portal. My body was sucked in and I was gone.

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

I was so worried. I haven't seen Calvin for days. If he ran away, he certainly didn't leave a note. I even searched every single room to see if he left a note.

I have never seen my parents so miserable. I mean, they loved Calvin A LOT. He was their son!

We notified the police about Calvin being missing. We think he may be kidnapped, or even dead by now.

I can't even go to the library without starting to cry about Calvin. We used to go to library all the time to study the Keys.

At the moment, we all were sitting at the table, eating dinner silently. No one was sitting in Calvin's chair. My mom, dad, and I kept throwing glances over at the front door, all of us expecting Calvin to walk through the door at any second, even though we knew he wouldn't be walking through that door anytime soon.

After we had all finished, my mom carried all our plates to the sink and started on the dishes. My dad went to his office and started working on bills. I just sat in my spot quietly.

* * *

**Alvin's POV**

Rex pulled me out of the room. He whispered to me, "It's time."

I was confused. "Time for what?"

He pulled a small, heart-shaped bottle out of his pocket. He handed it to me. I read the small label on it, _"Love Potion."_

Oh, time for that.

I gave him a small nod and walked out to the kitchen. I grabbed a glass of pink lemonade and poured the pink contents of the vile into the pink lemonade. I grabbed a spoon and stirred it in. I heard a small sigh of love come from the drink and a small pink heart floated up from it.

I walked into the dining room and sat next to Brittany. Brittany gave me a sideways glance and a small smile.

I handed her the glass of pink lemonade and love potion. She studied it for moment. It seemed like she knew there was something wrong. She slowly took a sip, tasting it. She sighed happily and drank the rest of it in one gulp.

Rex walked into Brittany's field of vision.

Brittany eyes suddenly had big, pink hearts in them. A pink heart flew above her head as soon as she saw Rex.

Yep. She was in love with Rex. And not me. It's never me.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUN! Brittany's in love with Rex! And poor Calvin! Sucked into a portal! Who would've thought Rex could do something so evil! I did!**

**Okay, well this story's looking to be about 13 chapters long. So 10 more chapters to go!**

**I hope you guys are enjoying this story!**

**Please R&R!**

**~no1nosme~**


	4. Something Shocking

**Hey guys! I've really been updating a lot lately, haven't I? Okay, time for something I hate typing up, but I have to. You ready? And you must be wondering what I'm talking about…**

**The disclaimer.**

**I don't own any of the Chipmunks or Chipettes. I don't own Dave Seville or Miss Miller. But, I do own Elizabeth and John Carson. MissUnderstood999 and I own Calvin Carson. I do own Brittany's family members and parents. MissUnderstood999 and I share ownership of a few of her family members, but I own the rest of them. And if anyone wants to borrow anything that I own, they must have my approval.**

**I can't believe how many people are reading this story and not reviewing! Guys, it's really hard to update chapters when not a lot of people review. Sometimes it's even troublesome. Just a few more reviews would make me happier. That's all I have to say.**

**MOTK Ch. 4**

_She slowly took a sip, tasting it. _

_She sighed happily and drank the rest of it in one gulp._

_Rex walked into Brittany's field of vision._

_Brittany eyes suddenly had big, pink hearts in them. A pink heart flew above her head as soon as she saw Rex._

_Yep. She was in love with Rex. And not me. It's never me._

**Something Shocking**

**Alvin's POV**

I gave out a small sigh as Rex gently took the hand of the under-a-love-spell Brittany. Brittany gave out a girlish giggle. Rex just smirked.

He said, "We leave tonight."

Brittany gave out another giggle. She said while giggling, "Where are we going?"

Rex smirked, "Someplace."

She giggled out, "Oo! I love going to someplaces!"

Rex smirked at me.

* * *

We're back at the dark castle that we call home. We had taken the portal back so we didn't have to take the long trip here.

We made our way up the steps and onto the draw bridge, the sharks and alligators snapping at us from their nasty water under the draw bridge. Guards bowed for us as we passed by. A messenger ran ahead of us to tell Valentine that we were back. Trumpets sounded as we made our way through the large doors to the throne room.

Queen Angelica sat in the smallest throne off the side as we walked in. In the largest throne sat King Valentine. He gave us a huge smirk as soon as he saw Brittany.

Brittany had been extremely quiet as soon as we exited the portal. I looked over at her. Her eyes didn't have hearts in them anymore. She didn't have a heart floating above her head either. I guess the potion wore off.

Brittany just stared at Valentine as we walked up to his throne. Rex gave Valentine Brayden's Key as soon as we arrived at his throne.

Valentine smirked at Brittany. He went to run his hand through her hair, she slapped his hand away. She growled at him, "Don't touch me."

Valentine's smirk grew larger.

**Brittany's** **POV **

I don't understand why Rex and Alvin would bring me here. Especially Alvin. I thought Alvin was different, but I guess not.

Valentine said, "So, how's the family?"

I growled at him, "They're dead. All because of you."

He smirked and said, "Oh yes. I had forgotten."

"Good thing Rex and Alvin brought me here because now, I can have my vengeance."

I used my strength to push him down. Guards ran up and held me back.

Valentine rolled his eyes. He said, "Don't worry. You can have at me as soon as I have your Key."

Now it was my turn to smirk. I laughed darkly, "You're an idiot, y'know. The Key around my neck refuses to act under anyone but me. No matter how hard you try, it'll never work for you. It refuses to even come off my neck."

Valentine looked shocked. He shook it off. He went to take the Key off my necklace, but it electrified him. He gasped in pain and pulled his hand back. He looked around then gestured something to his one of his guards. That guard went over to Rex and put a knife to his neck.

Rex's eyes wide wide. He started to squirm.

Valentine looked at me and said, "You will do as I say or he gets hurt."

I rolled my eyes. I had no care for him. I said, "Hurt him, please. I've never liked him. He took Calvin away from me."

Valentine looked shocked for a moment before a smirk was plastered on his face. He made another gesture to the guard. The guard nodded and walked over to Alvin. He put the knife to Alvin's neck.

My eyes became wide with fear that I might lose Alvin. I looked away and mumbled, "Hurt him. I-I don't care for him."

Valentine smirked and said, "Oh...what is this? Does Brittianna love my little Alvin?"

I stayed quiet for a few moments before growling out, "I don't love him. He brought me here. He tricked me. He gave me a love potion. I should have never trusted him in the first place. He a traitor."

Alvin had a hurt look on his face once I had finished. He deserved to be hurt. He hurt me.

Valentine's smirk faded. He slowly smirked again. He then said, "Fine. But I do know a few people you would do anything for."

I was puzzled, "Who?"

Valentine gave me a smirk. He said to the guards, "Bring them up from the dungeons."

A few guards nodded and they all walked through another door.

A few minutes later, they all arrived with a few sluggish people. They was about five weak people. I felt my body go cold. I knew immediately who those people were.

My family.

* * *

**OH MY GOSH! HER FAMILY'S STILL ALIVE! Can you believe it? I can! I typed it! I knew it this whole time! I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please R&R!**

**no1nosme is out! Peace!**

**~no1nosme~**


	5. For My Family

**Hola my peeps! Pretty exciting last chapter if I do say so myself! I know I haven't updated in awhile, but can you really blame me? Blame the one thing that every single person hates and fears the most. The one place where life is so tortured. The one place where you can have the time of your life. The one place that can ruin your life. You all know what I'm talking about.**

**School.**

**Yep, that's right.**

**And it's not like I have the choice to go for those torturous eight hours a day and be exhausted when I come home to where I can update my stories. I've been trying, but I'll also start getting homework soon so I'll probably only be able to update on weekends.**

**And here's another thing that I hate doing.**

**The disclaimer.**

**You all know I wish I owned the Chipmunks and Chipettes.**

**I don't own any of the Chipmunks or Chipettes. I don't own Dave Seville or Miss Miller. But, I do own Elizabeth and John Carson. MissUnderstood999 (whose username has recently been changed to Jaded1971) and I own Calvin Carson. I do own Brittany's family members and parents. Jaded1971 and I share ownership of a few of her family members, but I own the rest of them. I own Valentine, Queen Angelica, and Rex. And if anyone wants to borrow anything that I own, they must have my approval.**

**Ch. 5**

**MOTK**

**For My Family**

* * *

**Brittany's POV **

It felt like all the breath had been knocked out of me.

How would you feel if you found out your family, who you thought was dead, was really alive and they were standing right in front of you but if you moved towards them, they would die?

Let me tell you.

It's a horrible feeling.

Now that I know they're alive, I can't help but feel angry with myself for thinking they were dead. I can't help but feel angry with them for making me think they were dead. I can't help but be angry with Alvin and Rex for bringing me here. But the person who I am angry with the most is Valentine. He's one who started all of this. He took my family away from me.

All my rage suddenly turned to Valentine. All I want to do is stab him. Straight through the heart. Like he's done to me emotionally all these years. I want him to die. And I want to be the one to kill him. I want him gone from this world. I want to free this world from Valentine. I want Queen Angelica to be free of this man.

And after I kill him, I want to kill Rex. He's just like Valentine, except he's a coward. No, wait. They both are. They're both two guys afraid of their own shadows. They have to have guards to protect them so they don't have to fight for themselves. They're weak. They're easy to break.

And Alvin-

"What do I have to do?" I cut into my thoughts. If I started thinking about Alvin, then my rage would go away.

Valentine smirked and said, "Well, you ha-"

"Where's my Mother?" I cut him off, noticing there was only five people standing before me and Calvin was there instead of my Mother.

"Your mother is in my private quarters. She's prepping herself for our wedding," Valentine responded.

I questioned, "Don't you already have a wife?"

"She shall be my second wife," Valentine responded, smugly.

My eyes became wide. "She's already married!" I exclaimed. "Haven't you already ruined my family enough?"

Valentine smirked. He said, "I have barely even started. Anyway, I have a solution. If you marry Rex, then I don't have to marry your mom. Your family will be freed, but you will be forced to stay here and be under my control at all times."

I felt my insides freeze slightly. I slowly looked over at my family.

I felt my heart break when I saw Calvin helping my Father stand because he was too weak to stand by himself. Calvin was weak too, but he was helping my Father.

My older brother, Blaze, tried to stand straight and tall, but he couldn't. He was too feeble to.

My older sister, Brook, held my younger siblings, Brice and BJ. They looked so frail. I couldn't believe how weak they were.

Then my younger brother by nine months was sitting on the floor. Too fragile to stand.

I just wanted to run to them. To hug them. I would give anything for my older brother to poke me like he used to.

I slowly whispered, my eyes still on my family, "I'll do it."

"Brittany, no!"

My head snapped in the direction of the voice. Alvin was standing right there, eyes wide with fear of losing me.

I slowly glared at him. "I don't care what happens to the rest of the world, as long as my family is safe."

Alvin shook his head. He walked over to me and grabbed my hand, he whispered into my ear, "I can't lose you to Rex. Not again."

"You should've thought about it earlier, traitor." I snapped at him. I yanked my hand away from his.

He had a pleading look in his eyes. He begged, "Brittany, you can't do this! Rex doesn't love you! I'm the one who loves y-"

"I know Rex doesn't love me. Otherwise he wouldn't have brought me here." I cut him off.

Alvin had a hurt look on his face from me cutting him off. But I don't care. He deserves to be hurt. I've bee hurting all my life. He's only been hurt once. He deserves this pain.

I looked at Valentine. I said, "As I was saying before, I'll do it. I'll marry Rex. I'll be your slave."

* * *

**OH MAH GOSH! EPIC CHAPTER!**

**Lol, I didn't actually plan for all this to happen in this chapter, but hey, it's writer's instincts! I also didn't plan for Calvin to come back in this chapter. Actually, not until a later chapter, but this seems legit.**

**PLEASE R&R!**

**Bless your face! If you sneezed while reading this, bless you. Peace off! (Compliments of Tobuscus)**

**~no1nosme~**


	6. They're Back

**Hey guys! I hope you all saw that I updated on of my stories, but that's not all because…I'M BACK, BABY! Lemme do the silly disclaimer and start away!**

**_Disclaimer: _ Some awesome person who thought up the Chipmunks and Chipettes is the terrific genius who owns them. I (and Jaded1971) own the OCs. I own the plot! :) :)**

**Let's get started!**

**Ch. 6**

* * *

I shook lightly. Everything felt unreal. I was locked away in a cage in Rex's room. The room was filled with Rex's strange torture weapons that still had the fresh scent of blood.

Rex was pacing the room, thinking of how he could torture me even more.

Guards stormed in and I didn't even flinch.

One guard said in his gruff voice, "King Valentine demands to see the Ke"y Beholder."

Rex furrowed his brows. He questioned, "And why is that?h

The other guards shrugged. "We don't know. We just take orders."

Rex sighed and with a wave of his hand, he said, "Okay. Okay. Take her."

I heard the cell door swing open. Before I knew it, I was being roughly brought to my feet and out of the cage.

Rex stopped them. He dug his nails into my arm. He said in his hideously beautiful voice whispered into my ear, "I can't wait till you can come back."

I started to shake and I lifted my eyes front the ground ever so slightly to gaze at his face. He had an evil grin on his face.

I could only let out a soft whimper. I then looked to the ground.

The guards dragged me down the hall; I still stared at the ground. My hair fell to cover my face. I slowly looked up to smirk. An idea struck me at that moment.

We started to walk through a doorway. They were pushing me through first. I started to run through ahead of them. They called for more guards as I disappeared down a separate hall.

* * *

"What!? She got away!?" I screamed at my guards who had given up on searching the castle for the missing girl.

They bowed before me. One guard said, "She's too fast for us, my King."

I growled and retrieved my sword from its spot next to my throne. I slit his throat right then and there.

I looked to the sky and yelled at it, "Where are you, Key Beholder!? Where!?"

* * *

I ran through the dungeon cells. My lungs were burning but I had to get them out. For Brittany.

I know Brittany escaped earlier and my father was furious.

I saw that the cells weren't guarded so it would be easy to get Brittany's family out.

I found the cell I was looking for. They all looked so distressed.

I unlocked the cell. They all looked up at me with their glassy eyes. I slowly handed the Keys to their respective Key Beholder.

Blaze, Brittany's eldest brother, suddenly grabbed my neck. He was the one with the Fire Key. His body was engulfed with flames. The whole family looked alive again. They all glared at me.

Brandon, Brittany's father, glared down at me. He was a giant. He growled out, "What has become of our land?"

Blaze, in return, tightened his grip on my neck, leaving fire burns. He set his fiery gaze into my eyes. He said gruffly, "And where's our sister, Alvin the Betrayer?"

* * *

**Lol I know this is VERY short. But I'm just now starting to get back into the hang of writing my stories. The next story WILL be longer. And, the reason I made this chapter short was for those The Haunted fans. I gotta go update that story for those people! :)**

**Here's Brittany's family members, their powers, and its in age order:**

**_Parants_  
**

**Brandon- Father Time**

**Bridget- Mother Nature**

**_Siblings_  
**

**Blaze- Fire, lava, etc.**

**Brook- Water, ice, etc.**

**Brittany- Every power**

**Brayden- Air, ocean currents, gravity/no gravity, etc.**

**Brice- Nature**

**BJ- Earth (rocks and stuff)**

**~no1nosme~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! I'm updating a lot this week, huh? Raise your hand if you're proud of me! –looks around- Oh. I see how you feel. No one's proud, no? Fine. I'll update even though none of you are proud of me. Enjoy. Enjoy this freaking story.**

**Chapter 8**

**MOTK **

* * *

_I saw that the cells weren't guarded so it would be easy to get Brittany's family out._

_I found the cell I was looking for. They all looked so distressed._

_I unlocked the cell. They all looked up at me with their glassy eyes. I slowly handed the Keys to their respective Key Beholder._

_Blaze, Brittany's eldest brother, suddenly grabbed my neck. He was the one with the Fire Key. Flames engulfed his body. The whole family looked alive again. They all glared at me._

_Brandon, Brittany's father, glared down at me. He was a giant. He growled out, "What has become of our land?"_

_Blaze, in return, tightened his grip on my neck, leaving fire burns. He set his fiery gaze into my eyes. He said gruffly, "And where's our sister, Alvin the Betrayer?" _

* * *

Alvin choked for air. His neck burned but not just from Blaze being made of fire at the moment, also because Blaze was choking him. The smoke from Blaze caused Alvin to choke more.

Brook sprayed Blaze with water, which was because Brook's Key was water. Blaze cried out in pain and pulled away.

"We are not going to get any further if we try to kill each other!" Brook yelled at him.

Brice whimpered and looked up at everyone with bright green eyes, "Can't we all be friends?" questioned the small girl.

Everyone ignored the small child.

Bridget looked at Alvin, "Would you please just tell us where Brittany is?"

"We don't need him to tell us. We'll find Brittany." Blaze said. He was still furious with Alvin. He had a terrible temper.

Alvin just gulped. Here he was, facing Death. He was sure to go soon. He stuttered, "Sh-She m-might be in some of the s-secret p-passages..."

Everyone looked at him blankly. Alvin closed his eyes, fearing the worst.

Alvin felt an arm on his hand. He looked up into the face of Mother Nature, Bridget, Brittany's mother. She smiled down at him softly.

"It's okay. Thank you for your help." She looked back at everyone. "Let's go find Brittany."

* * *

Brittany crept through Valentine's castle. It was freezing. The castle was gray and depressing, but it still had a quality of intimidation.

Brittany knew Valentine didn't have the Keys anymore; she could feel it. He should be much weaker now.

She saw the entrance to the throne room. Her lips formed into a smirk. She started to run into the room. As soon as she was about to run in, someone tackled her to the side. She started to strangle the intruder. Once they rolled to a stop, Brittany slowly recognized her twin brother, Brayden. The alarmed look on her face disappeared, and she tackled the younger twin with a hug.

Soon the other members of her family arrived. They were all sharing quiet love, enjoying being a whole family again.

"I need to go kill Valentine." Brittany whispered.

Brandon, Brittany's father nodded. He said, "Of course."

"Someone wants to speak to you." Bridget said.

Brittany looked confused. Bridget nudged Brittany in the direction of the way they came.

* * *

Brittany walked down the hall for a few minutes. It was a very long hallway. The hallway was very hot, unlike the rest of the castle. Brittany knew who was waiting at the end of the hall. She had known that she'd have to face him sooner or later.

She dreaded seeing his face again. He betrayed her; he was Valentine's son. Well, one of his sons. He didn't seem evil when Brittany had met him. He seemed sweet, full of love. But she knew that was all lies.

She sighed deeply once she reached the door at the end of the hall. She slowly reached out, grasped the doorknob, turned the doorknob, and pushed open the door. A boy quickly turned around.

The boy with russet hair and amber eyes.

He gave her a small smile, "Hi, Brittany..."

Brittany kept her distance. This was most likely a trap.

The boy frowned. He knew she'd be like this. He sighed, "Brittany, you gotta believe me. I didn't want to give you over to my dad."

"Shut up, Alvin. We both know you're real intentions." Brittany hissed bitterly.

"No, you don't, Brittany!" Alvin sounded frustrated. It didn't sound frustrated with her. He sounded more frustrated with...himself. "You have no idea what my intentions were!"

Brittany glared at him angrily, "Then what were your real intentions?"

Alvin's glare slowly turned into a soft stare. He walked up to Brittany. Brittany gulped a little. Alvin slowly placed a hand on her cheek. He leaned in and...

Kissed her.

* * *

**So...that's it for this chapter. I know it's short, but hopefully you enjoyed it. **

**Now I'm gonna go work on _The Haunted_!**

**~no1noseme~**


End file.
